


Loss

by Usami_chan13



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: Gen, Movie Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was nothing left…except for the one thing he wished, more than anything, he could have said to Oogway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after the first movie. I've seen something like this done before, but I really loved the idea of it and wanted to try it out for myself. I actually had a longer story planned out based on this idea, but I had to write this one and get it posted for...personal reasons.

It just didn't seem possible. For no matter how old he was, Master Oogway seemed so _timeless_. He had been stronger, and faster, and wiser than any of them ever hoped to be. They all believed that no one, not even Death, could ever lay a hand on him.

But it appeared that even the best could be forced to leave that world. Oogway's time had finally come…so sudden, so unexpected, that none of them knew until it was too late.

Only Shifu witnessed Oogway's departure, and Monkey believed that it had been quite intentional. It would be in Master Oogway's nature to quietly slip away, to disappear unnoticed so his parting would go without commotion. If it had been possible, he imagined that Oogway would have tried to ascend to the higher plane without even Shifu's knowledge.

Besides, he tried to reason, even if he _had_ been present at that time, what could he have said? In that one moment, how could he have hoped to speak of everything he ever wanted to tell Master Oogway? To express the gratitude for the compassion Oogway showed him, no matter how he didn't deserve it…Or the understanding Oogway had of him, seeing him in a way that no one else could. How could he ever properly thank his master for choosing _him_ , helping him to become a great Kung Fu warrior…for taking a young, brash delinquent and guiding him on the path that brought him to where he was now? There could never be enough words to convey all the thoughts he held in his heart.

But even so, he had wanted the chance to _try_. He wished for the opportunity to say something, _anything_ to the beloved master, and to see his reassuring smile one last time before he withdrew to the heavens. Unfortunately, it was far too late for that. There was nothing he could do about it now. There was nothing left…except for the one thing he wished, more than anything, he could have said to Oogway.

_Goodbye._


End file.
